User blog:Epicoobs123/Star Journey ideas -- The REAL Final Journey
Discover 37 Bee Types. * Discover 35 Gifted Bee Types. *-------------------- Collect Pollen. ----------------------------------------------------- *Collect 50,000,000,000 Pollen. *Collect 25,000,000,000 White Pollen. *Collect 25,000,000,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 25,000,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 5.250,000,000 Pollen from Mountain Top Field * Collect 3,200,000,000 Pollen from Pumpkin Patch * Collect 3,200,000,000 Pollen from Cactus Field *Collect 3,200,000,000 Pollen from Pine Tree Forest. * Collect 3,200,000,000 Pollen from Rose Field * Collect 2,185,000,000 Pollen from Pineapple Patch * Collect 165,000,000 Pollen from Stump Field *Collect 1,175,000,000 Pollen from Bamboo Field. * Collect 1,175,000,000 Pollen from Strawberry Field * Collect 1,175,000,000 Pollen from Spider Field *Collect 565,000,000 Pollen from Blue Flower Field. * Collect 565,000,000 Pollen from Clover Field * Collect 565,000,000 Pollen from Mushroom Field * Collect 565,000,000 Pollen from Sunflower Field * Collect 565,000,000 from Dandelion Field *Collect 25,000,000 Pollen from the Ant Field. *''' -----------------------GOO-------------------------------''' *Collect 15,000,000,000 Goo. *Collect 1,555,000,000 Goo from White flowers. *Collect 1,555,000,000 Goo from Red flowers. *Collect 1,555,000,000 Goo from Blue flowers. *Collect 750,000,000 Goo from Mountain Top Field * Collect 500,000,000 Goo from Pumpkin Patch * Collect 500,000,000 Goo from Cactus Field *Collect 500,000,000 Goo from Pine Tree Forest. * Collect 500,000,000 Goo from Rose Field * Collect 250,000,000 Goo from Pineapple Patch * Collect 125,000,000 Goo from Stump Field *Collect 175,000,000 Goo from Bamboo Field. * Collect 175,000,000 Goo from Strawberry Field * Collect 175,000,000 Goo from Spider Field *Collect 150,000,000 Goo from Blue Flower Field. * Collect 150,000,000 Goo from Clover Field * Collect 150,000,000 Goo from Mushroom Field * Collect 150,000,000 Goo from Sunflower Field * Collect 150,000,000 Goo from Dandelion Field *Collect 2,500,000 GOO from the Ant Field. *''' --------------COLLECT '------------------------------ *Collect 1,750 Blueberry Tokens. *Collect 1,750 Treat Tokens. *Collect 1,750 Sunflower Seed Tokens. *Collect 1,750 Strawberry Tokens. *Collect 1,750 '''Pineapple' Tokens. *Collect 2,000 Sparkles Tokens. *Collect 100,000 Ability Tokens. * Collect 12,000 Honey Gift Tokens. *Collect 10,000 Honey Gift +Tokens. *Collect 10,000 Bomb Tokens. *Collect 5,000 Bomb +Tokens. *Collect 18,000 Boost Tokens. *Collect 18,000 Haste Tokens. *Collect 18,000 Focus Tokens. *Collect 17,000 Token Link Tokens. *Collect 2,222 Rage Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Baby Love Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Melody Tokens. * Collect 2,500 Inspire Tokens. *Collect 14,000 Pollen Mark Tokens. *Collect 14,000 Honey Mark +Tokens. *Collect 5,000 Honey Mark '''Tokens. *Collect 22,000 Honey Tokens. *Collect 1,555 Tokens from Stick Bug. *Collect 550 Moon Charms *Collect 1,200 Tokens from Festive Gifts *---------------------------Feed----------------------------- *Feed 20,700 Blueberry to your Bees * Feed 1,500,000 Treat to your Bees * Feed 20 700 Sunflower Seed to your Bees * Feed 20 700 Strawberry to your Bees * Feed 20 700 '''Pineapple to your Bees *Feed 500 Moon Charms to your Bees * -------------------------- Level --------------------------------- *Raise 20 Bee to Level 15. *Raise 25 Bees to Level 14. *Raise 30 Bees to Level 13. *Raise 35 Bees to Level 12. *--------------------------- Craft ----------------------- *Craft 1,200 Ingredients with the Blender. *Craft 20 Star Jelly *Craft 200 Glitter *Craft 500 Moon Charm *Craft 1,000 Gumdrops *Craft 300 Glue * Craft 300 Oil *Craft 300 Enzymes *Craft 500 Blue Extract *Craft 500 Red Extract *-----------------------Quests------------------------ *Complete 50 Polar Bear Quests. *Complete 15 Brown Bear Quests. * Complete 10 Black Bear * Complete 15 Gifted Bucko Bee 'Quests. *Complete 15 'Gifted Riley Bee 'Quests. * -----------------------------Use------------------------- *use 15 Star Jelly * use 100 Glitter * use 200 Gumdrops * use 20 Glue * use 20 Oil *use 20 Enzymes *use 20 Blue Extract *use 20 RedExtract *Use the 'Slingshot 25'0 Times. *Use the 'Blue Teleporter '150 Times. *Use the 'Yellow Cannon '150 Times. *Use the Red Teleporter 150 Times. * Use the 'Blue Cannon '''150 Times. *Use the Red Cannon 150 Times. *Use the Honeystorm 2'0 Times. *Use the' ' 'Honey Dispenser 35''' Times. *Use the''' ' 'Royal Jelly Dispenser 2'0 Times. *Use the' ' 'Treat Dispenser 3'0 Times. *Use the' Instant Converter 2'0 Times. * Use the' Wealth Clock 5''' Times. * Use the''' ' 'Moon Amulet Generator 5''' Times. *Use the''' ' 'Blue Field Booster 3'0 Times. *Use the' ' 'Red Field Booster 3'0 Times. * Use the' (White) Field Booster 2'0 Times. * Use the' Blueberry Dispenser 15 Times. *Use the ' 'Strawberry Dispenser 15 Times. *Use the ' 'Special Sprout Summoner 15 Times. *Use the ' 'Free Ant Pass Dispenser 15 Times. * Use the Ant Pass Dispenser 15 Times. *Use the ' 'Glue Dispenser 15 Times. *use 20 '''Magic Bean *----------------------- kill ------------------------------ *Defeat 5,500 Ants. *Defeat 2,500 Army Ants. *Defeat 2,500 Fire Ants. *Defeat 2,250 Flying Ants. *Defeat 350 Giant Ants. *Defeat 500 Ladybugs. *Defeat 500 Rhino Beetles. *Defeat 300 Scorpions. *Defeat 300 Mantiss. *Defeat 25 Werewolves. *Defeat 20 King Beetles. *Defeat 10 Tunnel Bear. *Get a Score of 170 in the Ant Challenge. *Defeat 35 Rogue Vicious Bee *Defeat 500 Stick Nymph *Defeat 25 Stick Bug *Defeat 2 Stump Snail *----------------------------------Badges---------------------- *Earn 5 Honey Badge *Earn 2 Quest Badge *Earn 3Battle Badge *Earn 4Ability Badge *Earn 3Goo Badge *Earn 3Playtime Badge *Earn 4Sunflower Badge *Earn 4Dandelion Badge *Earn 4Mushroom Badge *Earn 4Blue Flower Badge *Earn 4Clover Badge *Earn 4Spider Badge *Earn 4Strawberry Badge *Earn 4Bamboo Badge *Earn 4Pineapple Badge *Earn 4Pumpkin Badge *Earn 4Cactus Badge *Earn 4Rose Badge *Earn 4Pine Tree Badge *Earn 3Stump Badge *-------------------------- Obtain ---------------------------------- *Obtain a Cobalt Bee *Obtain a Vicious Bee *Obtain a Tabby Bee *Obtain a Festive Bee * Obtain a Photon Bee *Obtain a Puppy Bee *Obtain a Gummy Bee *Obtain a Crimson Bee * Obtain a Baby Bee *Obtain a Carpenter Bee *Obtain a Demon Bee *Obtain a Diamond Bee *Obtain a Lion Bee *Obtain a Music Bee *Obtain a Ninja Bee *Obtain a Shy Bee *---------------------------------Rewards--------------------------------- * 5.250,000,000 Honey * 15 Star Treats * 1,500,000x Treats * 10,000 Royal Jellies * 1,500x Ticket *1,500xSunflower Seed *1,500xStrawberry *1,500xPineapple *1,500xBlueberry *500xMoon Charm * 350x Magic Bean *500x Stinger *500x Red Extract ' *500x 'Blue Extract *500x ' Glitter' *500x ' Glue' *500x ' Oil' *500x ' Enzymes' *30x ' Ant Pass' Category:Blog posts